


Willingness

by sleepy_ry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Universe, Character Study, F/F, Introspection, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Chizuru's willing to settle for secondary happiness in order to allow someone else happiness.
Relationships: Honshou Chizuru/Inoue Orihime, Inoue Orihime/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 4





	Willingness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting off this.

Chizuru’s willing to settle for secondary happiness. She’s always been willing. Ever since her drunken kiss where her friend laughed and referred to the awakening as ‘experimentation’. Clearly her love's besotted with another and she can't even hate the woman. 

Rangiku’s warm and welcoming; winning over Tatsuki with minimal effort when she clotheslines Keigo. Those two train together, leaving one another purple and blue, markings which Orihime always fusses over. Chizuru nearly feels sorry for her -- she no longer has someone to practice these new moves on and considers doing something to spark her temper. 

She remains quiet. 

She's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
